


Adios Motherfucker

by hipsterariel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU Future, Baking, Domestic Mickey, Future Fic, Gallavich, M/M, Satire, fandom injokes, mexico fugitives, post 7x09 scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterariel/pseuds/hipsterariel
Summary: Ian takes Trevor with him to the abandoned warehouse and introduces him to Mickey, who is waiting to flee Chicago with jeep at the ready.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the most awkward and uncomfortable kiss to have ever been documented in the history of time and space (aka the Ian x Trevor kiss of 7x05) and noting obvious attempt to recreate the epic club kiss of 4x08, my tired sleep deprived brain wondered what would happen if Ian introduced Trevor to sex on legs Mickey Milkovich. 
> 
> Would Trevor be able to resist the undeniable chemistry and raw animal magnetism that Mickey exudes? 
> 
> Enjoy this very random drabble #sorrynotsorry

Ian introduces Trevor to Mickey at the abandoned warehouse and Trevor is understandably nervous. _Finally_ he is going to meet Mickey Milkovich; the man, the myth, the legend. Unable to resist Mickey’s effortless sex appeal and roguish, badboy charm, Trevor rides off into the sunset with Mickey, while Ian is left behind, staring blankly in their wake.

Mickey and Trevor spend the best years of their lives together in Mexico, enjoying a diet of margueritas and tacos (which are the best tacos Mickey has ever had by the way, he’s _beyond impressed!_ ).

On anniversaries they spread out a blanket and look for shooting stars, and when Trevor brings home a little dog with a fucking sweater, Mickey ain’t even mad.

They call the dog Ian because although he’s a pretty quiet dog, he does have a tendency to run away which Mickey finds really fucking annoying, if he’s going to be completely honest.

“You remember Ian?” Trevor asks Mickey one day, adding with a laugh “the redhead, not the dog.”

“Course I fuckin’ remember him,” Mickey replies absently, as he checks the timer on the oven. He can’t believe how fucking domestic he is now.

“We should thank him for introducing us,” Trevor suggests.

Mickey agrees, and they decide to look Ian up on Facebook.

But neither man can remember how to spell Ian’s last name, and Mickey’s tattoo is no help. Trevor is shocked he’s forgotten how to spell it, afterall he was falling in love with the guy for a couple of days way back when.

Mickey assures Trevor it’s normal to forget shit. “Eight years is a long time, man,” he says, as he pulls the tray out of the oven and breathes in the sweet aroma of baked goods.

Trevor appraises the tray full of sweet treats and pulls out a couple of plates. “Cupcake?” he asks.

Mickey nods eagerly. His favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://radiatingsuburbanangst.tumblr.com)


End file.
